epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Freddy Krueger vs Chucky REDUX - Epic Rap Battles of Mortality
Dear Stranger, I welcome you this near-to-be-Halloween for a grand horror battle! If you have been a follower of my series you would know I already did Freddy Krueger vs Chucky. However, I would know that you in fact probably did not since from my knowledge literally only two people have read it. Due to that reason and mostly due to the reason I was dissatisfied with the battle and felt like it had the potential to be one of my greatest but that was never fulfilled I now went back and fulfilled that promise since I think this is my best battle so far. Now, even if you have read it, please don't let it be a turn off. Freddy could count all the lines that I've repeated or only adjusted slightly by slashing his fingers and he would still have some remaining. This is pretty much an entirely new battle that has been transformed from what previously was a royale to a simple 1v1. By the way, the connection is horror turned comedy. Jesus Christ I love the comedy Nightmare and Chucky sequels, they are so entertaining. Either way, you will enjoy this as much as I have. Credits to Chris An-Jella for the cover. Freddy Krueger: Keep your heads steady! The nightmares that I'm bringing are all deadly. You know what they say about underestimating me: "Don't sleep on Freddy!" Cause you're in my world now, bitch, here to my powers there's no limit. Used to be a smash hit on TV but now I'll fucking smash you in it! Wanna take shots? Well let's get high, there's not a thing that you'll be feeling. The only time this shorty will reach heights is when I drag him through the ceiling. Cause bitch I was having Elm Street cred ever since I've slaughtered Johnny Depp! Grabbed him by the bound then pulled him underground in the "deeper than where he hides his Johnny" depth! Ain't no killer doper than this liver donor, that Tilly whore knows I leave hickeys hotter. End you silly toddlers when I bring a slaughter on an Elm Street track like Jimmy Woppo. Got Mancini offed from his own series, offered Luke Skywalker a job but killed the horror. Sorry Charles, it looks like you've been axed harder than your dear Tiff's slaughter! Into the bin I'll chuck this fucking Rugrat Chuck and get his heart upchucked, you're outta luck! You can say your remake was like a classroom dream because it fucking sucked! Fear on my name will be returned once they will see what Freddy brings. You wanna stop being a puppet? Let me cut all of your strings. Chucky: Hugh Jackman bitch! Wade Wilson slut! I'll teach you how to fuck with me! Against this Hansel Gretel bitch my mic will drop like Maggie did. Wanna talk about tops? How bout your wack ass hat. Or your LSD nightmares on top of that. Say my series died but yours couldn't be revived with voodoo at the state where its at. Afraid of truth, you maniacs offspring? I know reality's your coffin. So why then don't you just get off me, your biggest nightmare is some coffee! But here's a song that's more unnerving for small children to be humming. They only counted one, two and for them was Freddy cumming! (Three, four) Lock the door and I'll bust like Nicholson. (Five, six) Grab the crucifix, I'm the devil's son. (Seven, Eight) Will never sleep again, If that means I'll never hear all the dad jokes that you've slain. Think you got burns? Well your face got some. Bitches live in my world while you ain't got none. There ain't shit you run, you're fucking Alice Cooper's stepson and were birthed by a nun. That was before you were so old even Goldbergs got their eyes rolled. But now with parents giving you the burn: "Presto! You're bald!" Freddy Krueger: I'll lay back and grab a popcorn as with each flick you get a worse form. Cause my revival was fighting Jason and you had a fucking RomCom! My glove murders like OJ, long as it fits I'll never quit. You truly bring more nightmares than I did with Caitlyn Jenner as a kid! Wanna get cooked like Martha Stewart? You'll be roasted, burned and skewered! All this ginger had to do was find a soul and he still screwed up! Got more stitches than Leatherface did, should I bring a fucking medkit? Cause if we're on about doll flicks then your Garbage Failed, Kid. Chucky: ...Who the fuck is Martha Stewart? As far as stand up comics go These Freddy's Fingers blow so much I'd rather watch the Tom Green show. The only thing blown out the roof is how much you are a fucking creep. And how much without the roofies you're invading girls while they're asleep! I'll spill some tea on ya, Englund, add it to the list of burns above. You act like I'm the one who fell out but bitch you forgot the Power Glove! Go to your fucking pride parade, you're really giving it away when You BDSM a dude in showers, trying to be inside of gay men. Freddy Krueger: Faker than Tiffany's breast badge! I'll give ya a real head scratch! You're into killing for a soul? Then how about a chest match! Chucky: When you wake up and find yourself immobile in your bed please slowly realise. That this ain't sleep paralysis. You've just been sleep paralysed. (He-he-he-he-he!) Who truly killed it? (lol get it) Freddy Krueger Chucky Category:Blog posts